


Ichigo is a Kirin

by OpalIstas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Have some crack theory, Ichigo and sibs have some interesting ancestry, If anyone gets inspired by this than my work here is done, Let's make Ichigo even MORE special, Orange hair that bright is just too strange on pure Japanese, So Magic is the answer, This is mostly set up anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalIstas/pseuds/OpalIstas
Summary: I find that Ichigo having hair that bright to be suspicious. And no one really mentions his mother's family line much. So what if, there were some other surprises hidden in the Kurosaki Line?If there are Shinigami, then surely there are other spirits as well.





	Ichigo is a Kirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaluan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaluan/gifts).



In mythology there are recurring figures, beings that have stamped their essence into the human mind, and their story told down through the ages. Spirits and echoes of inhuman souls flitting about the edges of humanity. They were here first anyway, and humans were so very interesting to watch in all of their contrariness. Other like beings were firmly set by rules, their mindsets have carved out their paths and it takes much to deviate from their very nature. Humans, though, ranged from the foulest evil to the purest kindness. And every shade in between. Serial killers that made wonderful parents to kids, religious devotees that would doom others for a good and abstract greater cause. So strange. You truly never knew what you would get from a human.

 

Some spirits started to specialize in humans, creating legends of towering gods and terrifying demons. Past the wild jungles of the Indus and the frozen stone waves that scrapped the heavens a being with Pure Sight was known. Kirin, they called it. A jewel-scaled deer horse like creature that had the power to appoint kings that led to prosperous dynasties. A spirit that saw into a human soul and could say ‘yes, this one would serve his people as they serve him’. Everyone knew that a Kirin showing up at a crowning was the truest and most honest blessing that could ever be received. Though it’s a rare sight, those who go hunting for the Kirin usually spend their entire lives looking and never see a scale. Kirins come to those they wish, and no more.

  Of course, amongst beings such as these there is always a balance. If there is a Kirin spirit that appoints kings, then there is a Kirin spirit that visits these kingdoms and decide when the chosen line has fallen. Their effect is far less kind. If the king goes, then who cares if the kingdom does as well? Famine, drought, wars, royalty gripped in madness of power, and loyalty wanes. To a Kirin, these are clear signs that the leader is no longer chosen. Kirins can see souls and can be kind, but they are _terrible_ at empathy.

 

For all of their love of watching humans, spirits are so very bad at _understanding_.

 

A young Japanese Kirin was once in the middle of ending a shogun’s reign when when it was tracked down by a very determined monk. He didn’t like the local shogun, but the people were suffering and so it was conjectured that an oni was causing the havoc and thus needed to be purified. He had a small existential crisis when he found a divine Kirin rather than the demon he was expecting.

 

_“What!? What are even doing- You’re a divine spirit! Why are you doing this?” The monk waved his hands in an exasperated manner, barely keeping ahold of his staff._

 

_“What do you mean?” The Kirin peered at him with its goldgold eyes edged in amber fire._

 

_“You’re killing the people, too!” The monk yelled, proprietary forgotten for a moment because_ **_really??_ **

 

_“The leader is no longer worthy, he falls. His people fall. You cannot have one without the other so they are the same.” The Kirin stated in what it felt was a very reasonable and_ _logical manner. The odd expression that the human was giving it didn’t look like agreement though. Maybe. It’s really hard to tell sometimes._

 

_“You don’t punish the people for the mistakes of the leader! Especially the ones that have no power over his decisions! Do you have any idea what it’s lik- No, of course you don’t,”_ _The monk rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Why would you know what it’s like to be forcibly stuck as poor and helpless, paying the price for things completely out of your control.”_

 

_“They could just move, or refuse their services-”_

 

_“It doesn’t work like that.” The monk hissed out. The Kirin blinked, tilting his head._

 

_“Well, why not?”_

 

_“If you can’t understand by years of watching then nothing I say will make you understand. It’s just. Look, you have to be able to experience it to understand.”_

 

_“Very well, then.”_

 

_“Very well, then what? What do you mean ‘very well, then’?”_

 

_“I’ll just have to experience it, right? A week should do.”_

 

_“You can do that? No, wait. Wrong question. What on earth makes you think a week is acceptable?”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“If you’re doing this, you are going to endure a lifetime and all the consequences. You are not going to just breeze on by, cause havoc, and whisk away to spirit la-la land without_ _enduring the after effects of your actions. You want to understand humans, then you have got to go all the way.” The monk crossed his arms, his back straight, staring resolutely at_ _the Kirin. His mind was gibbering at him, wondering if this was the death that his Sensei always warned him his mouth would get him because he just back talked a Kirin and sweet_ _Kami those teeth looked sharp._

 

_As noted before, this was a young Kirin. And no matter, beast, human, or spirit the young are prone to doing very very stupid things and spontaneous decisions. Becoming human f_ _or a period of time to another’s standard of rules is very very stupid. Hence why this even happened._

 

_“Very well, then. I shall be human for an age. Select my family well, human monk.”_

 

 

The monk lived an exasperated life of following after the destructive trail of the Kirin (he just did not see the rules of society as viable if he deemed them stupid. He had to save that damn spirit’s head countless times). But the Kirin did learn and understand better (though not completely, humans are very strange after all) and picked up some empathy along the way. It no longer ended leaders the same way, and went on its merry way. However, it did to its best to live a ‘human’ life. And humans often have families. Thus inadvertently creating a human Kirin line, a small family that could see not only the spirit realm but the way the human world is and should be. Once the morals were set when young, come hell or armageddon they will not move. Magic is strange, and it would skip as it pleased. If it liked a soul, then a child born could be more Kirin than human even after generations of just slightly odd humans. Often there would be a more physical sign of the manifestation. Unusual eyes, slightly sharp teeth, or perhaps, bright colored hair.  

 

Afterall, a native Japanese born with vibrant orange hair just _may_ be a sign of nonhuman ancestry. And it definitely came from his mother’s side, his mother who was adopted into the Quincy clan for being able to see spirits. They never did look far back enough to find out why.

 

Ichigo just couldn’t see why no one else can’t tell that _obviously_ these Aizen guys have no business ruling anyone, much less Spirit King.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was found in my old works and I figured I'll just go ahead and post it. Share the plot bunny. I'm dedicating this to Akulaun because I love their works and I hope that this makes them scream into the void as much as it has made me.  
> I don't own Bleach. If I did it would be Very different.


End file.
